


[铁虫]五十美金（一发完）

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Underage Sex, Peter Parker have a child, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: 钢三背景ABO，Tony在战甲坠落后遇见了流莺Peter。





	[铁虫]五十美金（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Peter有一个孩子；路人；Rape

战甲的损伤和恶劣的天起对Tony的影响来的比他自己预想的更为糟糕。  
他呻吟着醒来，忍着头痛观察他所在的环境。黑暗中微亮的红色火光颤动着。  
“你醒了。”  
“这是哪？”Tony问，呻吟着重新倒回枕头上。灯被突然打了开来，Tony手掌放在额前挡住刺目的白光。  
“旅馆。很高兴你终于醒了。“  
Tony呼出了一口气，从床上坐起来。那是一个漂亮又年轻的男性Omega，Tony能闻得出来。他的战甲也躺在床上，和他同床共枕。  
Tony有些意外，他拍了拍战甲。  
Omega从风衣内袋里掏出烟盒，点了一根烟。他吸了一口，双唇微微一张，吐出灰蓝色的烟。他的双腿交叠着坐在离床不远的椅子上，烟夹在他的指间。他的风衣腰带系得很紧，显得他的腰很细。  
“我睡了多久？我是——”  
“Mr Stark，我当然认识你。”Omega恹恹地说，他弹了弹烟，烟灰抖落下来。“你睡了十三个小时。”  
“我在雪地里捡到你，把你拖到这个旅馆。你的战甲真是见鬼的沉。我垫付了你的房费，现在你可以把房费给我了。”  
“哦，”Tony只能说，“哦。”他有些语塞，他又拍了拍战甲。Tony发誓他只是轻轻地拍了拍，但战甲发出一声可怕的呻吟，亮了亮眼部的灯，在Tony和Omega的注视下，彻底熄灭了。  
“我想你可能要等一等了，你看它，坏得彻底。”Tony摆出“不是我的错，我也没办法”的表情，试图打动Omega，“我得先修好它，然后联系人，再给你钱。”  
“为什么你不先联系人，把钱给我，再修好它？”  
“哦，因为我不想让人发现我在这里？”  
Omega似笑非笑，他手上的烟燃烧出一截长长的烟灰：“的确，报纸上都说你大概死了。”  
“这可不礼貌。”Tony撇了撇嘴。他的肚子发出了不给面子的“咕噜”声。他干巴巴地说：“拥来个三明治吗？再来瓶水？我保证之后我会付你钱。”  
“我赶时间。”Omega说，他起身把烟屁股碾灭在卫生间的洗手池里。他丢了几张十元美钞给床上的Tony。“自己买点吃的。你可以在这里待到下午两点。”  
“没有工具我没法修好战甲。”  
Tony露出了他最为无辜的表情，眼巴巴地看着Omega。  
Omega皱起眉头，定定地看了几秒Tony。最后他发出恼火的声音，把手插进衣兜里。  
“跟着我，别多嘴。向我保证。”  
“我保证。”Tony说，他看着Omega用麻袋和绳子熟练地捆好Mark 42，把绳子的另一头递给他。哦，他就是这样把我们带过来的，Tony想。  
“走吧。”Omega抬了抬下巴。  
“还没问你的名字——”  
“Peter, Peter Parker，为您效劳，先生。”他对Tony扯出一个假笑，在Tony接过绳子之后重新把手插回了衣兜里。

他们穿过几条内衣裤高高挂起的小巷，走进了一栋墙比纸薄的公寓楼。Alpha对Omega的谩骂声，儿童的尖叫和哭喊声，灰色墙皮因为激烈的动作簌簌脱落和摇晃，走道里精彩绝伦的味道。Tony看着Peter面不改色地敲开了它们中的一扇门。  
“Fabian先生，我是Peter，我来接小Tom。”  
这是Tony见Peter以来，第一次看到Omega的脸上出现真正的笑容。开门的人是一个柔弱的男性Omega，他用微笑迎接Peter，眼神在Tony身上滑过时变得冷漠起来。  
他转过头，冲着屋子里喊：“Tommy宝宝，看看谁来了呀——”  
Tony看着一个幼崽尖叫着跑出来扑进Peter的怀里。  
“妈妈！”幼崽快活地叫唤，伸着头抱住Peter的脑袋砸吧砸吧地亲吻Omega的脸颊。  
“我们回家，Tommy，和Fabian叔叔说再见。”  
“蜀黍债见！”Tom大声说。  
Tom在看到Tony后，迅速安静了下来。  
幼崽缩到Peter的身后，牵住他妈妈的手指，用孩子所能做到的最不动声色的目光打量Tony。  
Tony跟着他们往楼上走的时候，目光不断扫过Tom和Peter的背影。母子，显而易见。Tom至少五岁了，Tony断定。而Peter，看上去最多不超过二十。  
Peter打开了门，Tony把战甲拖进来，一进门脚就踢到了床，不得不局促地转过身体把战甲立到门后，因为那里是Tony目前唯一能找到能放的空地。一张不大的双人床是占满房间地面的罪魁祸首，Tony侧着身沿着床尾才能走到更为狭小的厨房。他从碗柜里拿出一个杯子，拧开水龙头接水喝。  
Peter对他说了声替他看好Tom，转身脱了鞋，踩到床上去翻悬在床头墙上的储物柜。  
“可能要等等，你先找点东西吃。”Peter喊。  
“OK。”Tony喝着水靠在小厨房的吧台上说。他注意到Tom来到他面前。幼崽对他嘀咕了一句什么，他没听清。  
“你说什么？”Tony问。  
“你会伤害妈妈吗？”幼崽说。  
“抱歉？”Tony以为自己听错了。  
“你会伤害妈妈吗！”Tom大声地重复。  
“Tom！”这回Peter也听到了，他从床的另一头走到这一头，再走下床。“你不能对叔叔这样说话。”他蹲下来与Tom平视。  
“没事，没事，小孩子，我能理解。”Tony插了一句。  
“你总是带一些坏人回来。”Tom生气地说，他怒气冲冲的瞪了Tony一眼。接着，他看向他的妈妈，他的嘴角颤动了几下。Tony以为他要哭了，但下一秒，他紧紧地抱住了Peter。  
“他们总是欺负你，让你尖叫，让你痛。我不想你痛，妈妈，我不想你痛。这个叔叔会伤害你让你痛。”  
Peter抱住了他的孩子。“我很好，Tommy宝贝。这是Mr Stark，Mr Stark是好人，他是妈妈的一个朋友。那些叔叔也不是在欺负妈妈，那是妈妈的工作。妈妈不痛。”  
Peter一直没有看Tony，他让Tony看好Tom。他从外套内兜里摸出香烟盒和打火机，一边开门一边点烟。门撞到门后的战甲发出“哐当”一声，Peter手指间的烟几乎掉了。他用牙咬住烟，用力扯着门，从门缝里挤了出去。

“晚上我要出门。”Peter告诉Tony。  
“好。”Tony只能这么说。  
“有什么需要我带的吗？”Peter抽出一根烟夹在手上，他看着坐在床上玩玩具的Tom，露出一丝隐约的笑意。  
Tony给了Peter一个清单。Peter看了看，把纸叠起来放进了口袋。

就剩Tony和Tom时，Tony终于有时间打量一下这个公寓了。  
最显眼的是床头正上方的墙纸，粘着宽胶带也阻止不了它半脱落下来，露出它背后的白色墙皮。床和墙壁间的那段红色木地板凹凸不平，像是被水泡过。有一扇开向走道的内窗，窗户上贴着装修时没撕掉的保护膜。床的两边就是白色的墙，空调装在床头上方的储物柜上，空调管和墙之间结着层层叠叠的蜘蛛网。Tony有些牙齿发麻地皱皱鼻子。  
他在走进卫生间的时候差点摔倒了，卫生间比卧室高了一截，那甚至没有门，用两层浴帘隔出沐浴和洗漱的空间。Tony打开卫生间的灯，灯泡嗞啦作响了一下颤颤巍巍地亮起来，和这栋公寓楼一样让Tony觉得岌岌可危。

Tom从床底拖出了一个纸板箱，纸板箱里放着五颜六色的儿童玩具。Tony打开了像是上个世纪产物的电视机，电视里的主持人正在报道Tony Stark疑似身亡，搜救工作仍在进行的新闻。  
Tom抱着玩具上了床，Tony给他调到了播动画片的频道。

Peter回来的时候带着他们的早餐和大多数Tony清单上的东西。钥匙插进门锁的声音惊醒了Tony。他还穿着昨天的衣服，和Tom睡在一起。Omega推开门，把手上拎着的袋子放到床尾，蹑手蹑脚地走进来。他解开腰带，脱下风衣，黑色吊带袜外套着短皮裤。他穿着束身衣，显得他的胸脯丰盈，腰肢不盈一握。他走进浴室，浴室传来了水声。  
过了一会儿，他走出来，轻轻唤醒Tom和Tony。他们坐在床上一起吃了早餐。Peter亲了亲Tom，告诉他妈妈要睡一会儿。他不再穿着Tony之前瞥见的那套衣服，他披着睡衣，卷发堆在耳畔和颈间。  
“不用管我。”他拉着被子卷到床的一边，把另一边留给了Tony和Tom。床上摆了一张小桌子。  
“你可以吗，”他睡意朦胧地指了指这个小桌子，对Tony说，“家里没有更大的桌子了，凑活着用吧。如果有危险，厨房有灭火器。”

Peter让Tony带Tom出去走走。  
“一小时，最多一个半小时。你们就可以回来。”Peter把Tony叫到走廊里的时候说，“如果回来的时候我还在忙，你可以再带他去一个街区外十字路口的咖啡店买肠仔包。他喜欢吃那个，可以吃很久，吃完你们再回来，应该就差不多了。”  
他把额前的卷发用手往后梳，从口袋里掏出烟盒。他抽出一根夹在手上。  
“Peter？”  
“嗯？”Omega正在点烟，他叼着烟拢着手让火苗舔过烟的一端。他透过烟看Tony。  
“没什么，我就想说，我可以用我的信用卡了。”  
“那再好不过。”Peter点点头。Tony怕下一秒Omega就会赶他走，然而Peter只是点了点头。  
你不想问问我什么吗？比如纽约，外星人，虫洞……你不想知道些什么吗？你救了我，你可以向我要求任何回报。  
Tony原本想这么说，但他看着靠着墙抽烟的Peter，就什么话都说不出来了。  
“快走吧，客人马上要来了。”Peter把Tom叫了出来，幼崽主动牵起Tony的手，和他妈妈说拜拜。

Tony带Tom回来的时候，他们在走廊里碰见了一个衣衫不整的Alpha。Tony疑心那就是Peter的客人。Tony用Peter给他的备用钥匙开了门，Peter正在洗澡，Mark 42则待在关着门的厨房里。  
Tom跑进了浴室，水声让Peter的声音变得朦朦胧胧起来。

Tony不喜欢别人直接把东西递给他。他嘟囔着“镊子”时，Peter把它递给了他，Tony在接过镊子之后才反应过来。他从电路板上抬头，Peter的手中夹着烟，他没有点燃它，手撑着脑袋，带着隐约的笑意看着他。  
Peter穿着睡衣，而Tony，则穿着Peter能找出来的他最大的衣服。他们缓慢地拉近彼此的距离，当他们的嘴唇分开发出轻微的“啵”的一声，Tony低声说：  
“对不起。”  
Peter转回头，对Tony说：“没关系。”

这一天，Peter告诉他们他休息。在Tom的欢呼声中，Omega宣布要带Tom去儿童游乐场玩。  
那是一家大型的高档的室内儿童游乐场。Tony穿了连帽衫，带着鸭舌帽和墨镜，在充斥着孩子尖叫和疲惫的家长的游乐园里不算引人注目。工作人员给他们三人带上了手环，Tom兴奋地“噔噔噔”的往里跑，在坐进海洋球堆里时发出了快活的尖叫。  
“有钱为什么不给Tom买些……更实用的东西，比如带他吃顿好的，买新的衣服，新的玩具。”说到玩具的时候Tony想起Tom收纳在纸板箱中的玩具，那些在Tony眼中只能称得上破烂。它们被洗得很干净，锋利的破损处被人精心地用热熔胶封上，布艺熊掉了纽扣眼睛的地方重新被人缝上差不多大小和颜色的纽扣。  
Peter脸上的笑容淡了一些，他习惯性地掏烟，摸到了烟盒有收回了手。  
“我不想Tom一辈子都没去过这样的游乐园。”他说。  
“妈妈！Tony！”Tom倒在海洋球里大喊，打断了他们的对话。  
Tony压了压帽檐，对Tom为之疯狂的滑滑梯嗤之以鼻。  
“Tony！来！超好玩！”Tom大喊，拉出了一条毯子塞给Tony。  
Tony叹气，接过了毯子。他和Tom一起从滑滑梯的旁边爬上去，坐上毯子把脚套进去。他们并列坐到制高点，Tom倒数三二一，尖叫着滑下波浪形的滑滑梯。Tony也滑了下来，半路上他克制不住地大笑起来。下一轮，Peter也加入了他们。

Tom像是有无限的精力，但Peter的额头上挂满了亮晶晶的汗珠。他抹了把汗，对Tony说：“你陪他玩会儿，我出去抽根烟。”  
Peter再也没有回来。

Tony紧紧牵着Tom的手，坐满了筋疲力尽、穷极无聊的家长的乐园门口，有一张无人落座的桌子。上面有一张纸，用一个金属打火机压着，那是Peter的打火机。Tony拿起打火机和那张纸，上面写着：  
【亲爱的Tony，你的Omega我带走了。如果你想要找到他，来这里:XXXXX。】

Killian走了进来，唤醒了Pepper。  
“Tony不会帮你的……”Pepper声音沙哑地说，她晃了晃头，努力清醒过来。  
“你知道最近我一直在思考什么吗？”Killian的双手插在西裤裤兜里问。  
“Tony的确不会帮我，因为他以前没理由帮我。Maya提醒我了，得给Tony一个理由。你是一个很好的理由，但还不够，不够保险。因为你独一无二……”Killian凑近了Pepper，抬起她的下巴，手指迷恋地摩挲她的皮肤。光滑的触感让他露出了一个真心实意的笑容。  
“你是我的战利品，Pepper，你如同那些大师制作的高脚玻璃杯一样独特而易碎。我找了一个更为廉价又特别的替代品——”  
他招了一下手，他的手下拖了一个陌生的Omega进来。  
“Peter Parker，收留了你落难男友的好心人，罗斯希尔的一个低等娼妓。你说这不是一个完美的替代品吗？他那么年轻，又那么漂亮，还是Tony的救命恩人。这些天Tony一直住在他的小公寓里——”手下强行抬起Peter的脸，Killian的手指划过他的脸蛋。Peter的嘴被塞住了，他狠狠地瞪了一眼Alpha。  
“你说Tony，咱们多情的老伙计，和他做过了没有，Pepper？”  
Killian的手指离开了Omega，放到了一管橙黄色的药剂上。他从试管架上抽出了它，放在鼻尖品嗅。  
“绝境病毒的副产品，对所有人类通用的催情剂。原本用于调节Alpha和Omega的发情期，同时绝无副作用——但稍加分量，就能让任何一个人陷入无止尽的发情期。”他打开了药剂，用针抽了一管。他推动活塞，药剂挤出了一些。尽管Peter挣扎，他的手腕仍被迫亮在了Killian面前。  
Alpha优雅地将药剂注射入Peter的静脉，Pepper惊恐地喊“不——”。  
“冷静，Pepper。只是杀鸡儆猴，让Tony知道我真的下得去手。你得庆幸不是你而是他。更何况，一个男妓，他精通此行，不是吗？”  
药剂被尽数推进Peter的静脉，他身体开始冒出热汗，双腿颤抖起来，马上，他的后穴就湿透了。  
Killian的手下们走了进来。

Tony掀翻了Peter身上的Alpha们，Peter挂在他的臂弯间，Tony让一套战甲包裹住Omega飞出油轮。  
Tony并不意外紧随而来的恶战，在Pepper揍翻Killian的时候他受到了一点惊吓。最终，他们拥抱，战甲在他们的头顶爆炸，如同真正的灿烂的烟火。   
Tony亲吻了一下Pepper的耳畔，随即，他僵住了，他想起了Peter，想起了那个吻。他推开了Pepper，手有些颤抖。  
“Pepper，对不起，我得去看看Peter，那个救过我的Omega。Killian给他注射了……他是Omega，他熬不住，我得想办法帮他，我，我连累了他，我没来得及救他。不止一个Alpha，他流血了，Pepper，他流血了！我看到了——”  
“冷静，Tony，冷静下来。”Pepper举起双手稳住陷入恐慌的Tony。“深呼吸，你只用想着深呼吸就好了。吸气，Tony。”  
Tony照做了。  
“现在，吐气，慢慢地。你感觉好些了吗？”  
“我感觉好些了。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“我确定。”  
“那就去看他吧，Tony。别做会让自己后悔的事情。”  
战甲包裹住Tony，Pepper手臂环胸看着Tony飞走了。

战甲把Peter送到了初具雏形的复仇者联盟大厦，Tony在露台登陆的时候Banner已经在那里等着他了。  
“嗨，Bruce。”Tony从战甲里走出来，“解药怎么样了？”  
“在尽力分析，Jarvis也在帮忙，但Tony，我不是这个领域的专家。赵博士在赶来的路上，等她到，我们就能更快地制作出解药。”  
他们飞快地穿过跃层的玻璃长廊，乘上电梯。  
“他怎么样？”  
“不好，他正在经历被动的发情期，抑制剂无法在他身上起，他的状况并不好。”  
他们来到门前，Tony停了下来，在打开门之前，他问Banner：  
“我能做什么？”  
“……你什么都做不了，Tony。”Banner艰难地说。  
Benner看着Tony走进屋，Omega从床上下来，来到Tony面前。Tony低头对Omega说了什么，Omega笑了起来，他的手臂从Tony的腋下穿过自下而上地抱住他。他偏过头将头靠到Tony的胸膛上，Tony迟疑了一下，回抱了Omega，大手抚摸Omega的头发。  
Banner记得那时近乎全裸的Omega从战甲里跌出来，Beta护士上前抱住虚弱的年轻人，给他披上毛毯。他们搀扶着他走进医疗室，护士为Omega擦洗身体，而Banner抽取了一管Peter的血液样本。  
他尝试了市面上所有的抑制剂，无效，无效，结果都是无效。Banner告诉了Peter结果，年轻人缩在毯子里点点头，不断有豆大的汗珠从他额头上滑落。他的双腿缩着紧挨着身体，露在毯子外的脚趾蠕动着不断彼此交叠。  
“我给你带了这个，”Banner把带结的假阴茎放到Peter的面前，“我在圣洛伦佐的时候为穷人看病，那里刚刚成年的Omega 常常死于第一次发情，告诉他们如何安全地度过发情期是我的工作之一。你不需要感到不好意思，Peter。这只是我的工作而已。”  
“很快就能研发出解药，Peter，我们有世界上最好的专家和团队。你需要做的，就是在这段时间里时常补充水分防止脱水，和让你自己舒服一些。”他告诉Peter。  
“谢谢你，医生。”年轻人对他露出一个虚软的笑容。  
“别担心，孩子。”

“为什么他看上去这么痛苦？”Tony在单向玻璃墙外徘徊，时不时，他看向房间里的Omega。  
Banner推了推眼镜，说：“因为他处在发情期，但更可能是因为他无法达到自然高潮。”  
“你说什么？”  
“字面意思，他只有一个玩具，他需要真正的Alpha来缓解情热。”  
“你是在暗示我吗？”  
“当然不了，Tony，你和Pepper在一起呢，”Banner露出了“你什么毛病”的表情，“我们完全可以找个愿意的Alpha……付钱的那种，直到解药制作出来。我知道在美国这种服务是合法的，不是吗，Tony？”  
“哦，当然合法了。”Tony用手抹了一把脸，他的手握成拳抵住嘴唇。  
“……你别告诉我你和这个Omega之间有什么，Tony。你告诉我他是Killian事件的受害者，这是实话对吗？”  
“是实话。”  
“你和他……那样过？”  
“不，停止想象，Bruce，我和他什么都没有。我没有出轨，谢谢，我对Pepper忠贞不二。”  
“哦。”Bruce停止了八卦。  
Tony看着房间里痛苦呻吟的身影，做了一个决定。 

“这是我的健康证明，先生。”  
“很好，最后确认一遍，你完全自愿？”  
“完全自愿。”  
“你的任务是在我们研制出解药之前陪伴他度过发情期，明白吗？”  
“明白。”  
“好了，年轻人，进去吧。”Tony Stark拍了拍他的肩，对他嘱咐道，“对他温柔些……事情结束后，你会获得一笔丰厚的报酬。”

Aeron走进房间，他的任务对象是一个漂亮的Omega。这不是他第一次帮助Omega度过发情期，但这是他第一次听到发情期的Omega在看到他时发出如此愤怒的叫声。  
Omega一开始茫然地看着他，脸上还有为发情期见到陌生人而感到的羞涩，直到他开口说：“嗨，Peter，我叫Aeron，Mr Stark让我来帮助你度过易感期——”  
Omega脸上的表情马上变成了另一幅模样，受伤又恐怖。  
“滚！”Omega从床上爬起来，他嘶吼着，“出去！”  
暴怒的Omega力大得出奇，拉开门把他推了出去。  
“叫Stark过来，”Omega低吼，“我要和他谈谈。”

那场谈话是一场灾难，Tony进来的时候，Peter把枕头扔到了他的脸上，他轻而易举地接住了枕头，Omega倒在床上喘气。  
Tony从来没见过这么糟糕的Peter，就连他把Peter从那群Alpha身下救出来的时候他都没有这么糟糕，好像Tony的做法击溃了他最后的防线。  
Peter张了张嘴，Tony能想象出Omega想问他什么。  
你怎么敢！怎么敢把其他Alpha送进来！Peter把他重重地推到墙上，揪住他的衣领咆哮着，抬头怒视Tony。但Tony，从Peter愤怒的泪光簌簌的眼睛里看到了另一句话：  
你就是这样也不想碰我吗？  
“对不起。”Tony说，他用手掌包裹住Peter精疲力竭的拳头。Tony把他抱起来放回床上，Peter掩住面突然笑了起来，他一边笑一边擦去眼泪。他让Tony滚出去。

解药在Peter身上奏效后，他离开了复仇者大厦。

Tony把Peter安排进了Stark工业旗下位于罗斯希尔的子公司，对此Pepper没有任何意见。  
只是一些文职工作，Peter能够胜任，但应该来上班的第一天，Peter没有来。恐慌几乎马上攥住了Tony的心。  
他遇到危险了？有人又绑架了Peter？他们想要做什么？Tony打电话Peter没接。Tony马上坐上了车，Happy开车，因为他怕自己开不了。  
他没在转移到Peter名下的公寓里找到Peter，他坐回车里，让Happy掉头。

Tony走进那栋摇摇欲坠的破旧公寓楼，走上楼，敲了敲Peter的门。他耐心地等待，不自在地正了正领结。门开了，是Peter，房间里关着灯，他披着睡衣，几乎裸露着整个胸膛。  
Peter靠在门边问：“Mr Stark，你怎么来了？”  
“你没去上班。”Tony试图不那么严厉地指出。  
“我不想要这样一份工作。”  
“是工资问题吗？我还可以加，完全不是问题——”  
“不，不是，开出的工资很高，但我不需要……”  
“不需要？你需要一份更加体面的工作，Peter。你可以凭着这份工作让你自己和Tom过上更好的生活，你可以摆脱这里，这一切——”  
Tony示意了一下这栋楼，Peter的下颔线条变得坚硬起来，“你管得太多了，Mr Stark。我不需要，我能养活Tom和我自己——”  
“靠出卖身体吗？”

他们的争执在走廊里显得太大声了，有些人探头探脑地看着他们，Tony硬挤挤进了屋，屋里一片漆黑。  
“妈妈？”Tom的声音在床上响起来。Tony意识到这就是Peter穿着睡衣开门的原因——Tony敲门的时候Peter正陪着Tom睡觉。  
“嗨，宝贝，妈妈在。”Peter说，他打开了床头的小灯，Tom从床上翻身坐了起来。他惊喜地看到Tony，大声地叫：“Tony！”  
Tony笑了笑，说：“嗨，Tommy，今天Tony叔叔进来来带你和你妈妈出去玩，好不好呀？”  
“好！”Tom尖叫。他一下子从床上弹了起来，跑下床冲进卫生间洗漱。  
Peter跟在他的身后，看着Tom拉出小板凳站上去站到洗漱台前挤牙膏，他说：“不，Tom，Tony叔叔只是来看一下我们。Tony叔叔等会儿还有事，他很快就要走了。是不是，Mr Stark?”  
“我今天什么事都没有。”Tony耸肩。  
Peter的喉咙里发出低声的咆哮，用力地捶了一下墙，他深呼吸了几次，让自己听上去不那么怒气冲冲。他说：“好吧，Tom，Tony叔叔今天带你出去玩。”  
“你妈妈也来好不好，Tom？”  
“妈妈也来！”Tom含着牙膏泡沫说。  
Peter挫败地又捶了一下墙。  
“好吧，”他说，“好吧。”

Tom在一家儿童玩具店前停住了，Peter感觉自己的胃里被塞了一块沉重巨大的石头。  
他不是没带过Tom去玩具店，但那些玩具都太昂贵。他需要支付房租、水电，而兜里的钱除去今天必须攒下的支付下个月房租的钱，只够买一顿简单的晚餐。至于明天，他甚至不知道如果今天接不到活儿的话明天该怎么办。  
然而Peter不用想就知道，Tony会买下每一件Tom看上的玩具。他对Tony说： “你让他抱一会儿玩具，等会儿他会自己放回去。”  
但没用，Alpha对他摆出了“我很有钱”的笑容。  
那让Peter感到恶心。他的手碰到了兜里的烟盒，他颤抖地捏住它，看着为每一样新鲜有趣的玩具欢呼的Tom感到喉咙干涩。  
“妈妈去下卫生间，”他对Tom说，“很快回来。”

Tony在商场后门的小巷里找到了Peter。Omega靠着墙正在吸烟，数个烟屁股熄灭在的塑料垃圾桶盖上。  
“Tom在找你了。”  
“现在谁看着他？”Peter把烟最后吸了一口，碾在桶盖上。  
“Happy，我的司机兼保镖，也是我的好友，如果你想知道的话。”  
“回去吧，我抽好了。”从Tony身边过去的时候，Tony抓住了Peter的胳膊。  
“接受那份工作吧，Peter，对你和Tom都好。”  
“我会的。”  
Tony的眼睛里闪过惊喜的光茫，“你同意了？”  
“是的。”  
“那很好。”Tony忍不住笑，“这样你就有了一份稳定的工作，你们可以搬进更好的公寓，还有Tom，他以后就可以——”  
“你是在可怜我吗？”Peter打断了他的话。  
“什么？”  
“你在可怜我吗？”Peter重复了一遍。  
“不，不，Peter。”Tony惊恐地睁大眼睛，“我没有在可怜你，我没有，我发誓。”  
“是吗？”Peter勾出一个嘲弄的笑容，“你为Killian对我所做的事情感到愧疚吗，Mr Stark？”  
不等Tony回答，Peter摇着头笑着说：“你肯定会的。你是个好人，你愿意只身把核炸弹送进虫洞，你还关闭了武器制造部，你之后成立的基金会甚至造福了我所在的社区。再看看我，我是一个任何人只要花上五十美金就能操上一顿的男妓，还带着一个生父不详嗷嗷待哺的幼崽。”  
他摆弄了一下烟盒，低声说：“你知道我喜欢你……我怎么会不喜欢你？我从一开始就幻想过和你在一起，但你拒绝了我两次。我当然知道你和Miss Potts的关系了，但我还是试图勾引你。是不是很下贱？”Peter低笑起来，他夹起一根烟。  
“所以你为什么还要出现在我的生活中？看着我不自量力地勾引你很有趣吗？”  
Tony喃喃着：“不，当然不，我怎么会这么看你？你救了我，你那么善良……”  
Peter不以为然地笑笑，他点燃了烟，吸了几口就灭在金属扶手上。“走吧，Tom要等急了。”Peter说。

Omega接受了那份工作，搬进了那套公寓。一年之后，Tony收到了他当初买给Tom的玩具清单和一叠现金。当他再去找Peter，公寓里已经人走楼空。

END


End file.
